From An Unusual Vantage Point
by DemonLadySesshomaru
Summary: Kumaguro cannot believe what is happening just because Ryuichi and Tatsuha didn't go to the poker game. Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, the characters or fandom and make no money from this story.


FROM AN UNUSUAL VANTAGE POINT

From An Unusual Vantage Point

To my Ryu-chan and To-chan... you'll see why I dedicate this to you!

Kumaguro sat on Ryuichi's lap, his left ear being chewed on for the millionth time in his short life.  
He and Ryuichi watched as Tatsuha dragged his feet along the plush white carpeted floor in Ryuichi's luxurious penthouse. His dark hair hung over his down-turned face and the pout he sported on his mouth created just the expression he wanted... hurt mixed with disappointment, and a whole lot of guilt thrown in. Tatsuha and Ryuichi had finally been invited back to the weekly poker party at K-san's apartment and Ryuichi refused to go. There had been only one small stipulation for attending this week's or any subsequent week's event – Kumaguro had to stay home.

Tatsuha trudged all around the room mumbling. "Why couldn't Ryuichi leave Kumaguro home just one night? It wasn't as if the bunny would be alone. Pearl, the housekeeper, said she wouldn't mind bunny-sitting the little pink fuzz-ball. But NO, Ryuichi wouldn't have any of that, if Kuma didn't go, he wouldn't go." No matter how much Tatsuha had begged, (and getting on his hands and knees in supplication before his god and lover was pretty intense) Ryuichi wouldn't give in. Tatsuha sighed as he walked past the white leather sofa where Ryuichi sat, hugging me and chewing on my ear. He sat down in the adjacent leather chair, a sigh drew little attention. He deliberately coughed loud enough that it echoed throughout the room.

Ryuichi looked at the down-trodden man, the moist tip of my ear falling from his mouth. I could tell that he felt bad that he refused the simple request to attend the poker party, but after what K-san had said, there was no backing down on his decision. K-san had been very adamant about me staying home from now on. He didn't want that 'cheating rabbit ever at his poker table again.' Ryuichi hugged me even tighter. Was it my fault that I liked to look at everyone's hands before the bets were placed? It's not like I told anyone what the others had. Still, K-san had called it cheating and banned me from the apartment. Tatsuha knew that Ryuichi never went anywhere without me, and do his decision was final.

Ryuichi couldn't stand to see his lover so upset. He knew he had to do something, but wasn't sure exactly what that something was. He looked over at the dark, expressionless eyes against pale, smooth skin. He wanted the sparkly to show again. "Tatsu-kun, isn't there anything I can do to make you happy tonight, to make up for not going to the poker party?"

Tatsuha continued to pout as he looked up and over at Ryuichi. He sniffed slightly, playing up the pitiful-me look; still disappointed at missing the poker party but perhaps missing it could have its advantages. It was going to take a lot to appease him. Knowing that poker was HIS game, and not his brother's put him at an advantage. There were few things in his life he could do better than Eiri, but poker was the best! He was looking forward to wiping his brother's chip stack out, and maybe even getting some of K-sans. That really would have been sweet. Yet, here he was, with the man he loved more than any in the world, and that had to make up for a whole lot! "I don't know, Ryu-chan. What do you have in mind?" There was a funny little glint in those eyes and a partial smile on his pouty mouth.

I knew it! Tatsuha's going to make Ryuichi pay dearly for missing out on beating his brother at cards again! Watch what happens.

Ryuichi sat me on the sofa and slid onto the floor, kneeling in front of his forlorn lover. He crossed his arms on top of Tatsuha's knees, placed his chin on this arms, turned his head slightly upwards so his sapphire eyes could look into Tatsuha's ebony eyes. He batted his long lashes at his lover and gave his most ingratiating smile. "Tat-su-ha," the name sang from his lips so sweetly.

Kumaguro knew from experience that the charade was over! How could Tatsuha keep up a pretense of being mad when those beautiful eyes were doing that to him, again.

"Damn, Ryu!" He leaned down, wrapped both arms snuggly around the singer's neck and shoulders, and started laughing. "You know I can't resist those eyes." Before either man knew how it happened, they were on the carpeted floor, clothes torn off and bodies entwined.

Kumaguro sat quietly on the sofa watching the show going on before him. It was quite amusing, much better than sneaking behind people, looking at their cards at some silly game. This was getting interesting. The pink bunny had been in the middle of such playful activities before, usually in the bedroom, but this was the first time he was kept so far away. He was rather enjoying this vantage point. From here, he got to see what it was that Tatsuha did to his Ryuichi to cause all that beautiful music in bed, and what caused Tatsuha to make those funny moaning sounds and then scream out Ryuichi's name. And, hey, he wasn't being half smashed in the process! "I'll just sit here and take mental notes, so the next time, it will all make more sense."

Ryuichi was lying on his back, with his mossy-colored hair interspersed in the high plush pile of the carpet. He was laughing really loudly, and then suddenly, Tatsuha jumped on top of him, and started covering Ryuichi's mouth with his own. Although there was still laughing, it was muffled and then Ryuichi reached up and wrapped his arms around Tatsuha's neck, wove his fingers in his black hair and pulled his head closer to his own, and he opened his mouth. What was he trying to do, swallow the poor boy?

Wait a minute! Tatsuha's tongue went into Ryuichi's mouth? "Hey, get that tongue out of there! My ear goes in that mouth all the time, and I heard some of the things Ryuichi says about your mouth. Oooo- Yuck, Now there's going to be Tatsuha spit on my ears the next time Ryuichi chews on my ears." Kumaguro mentally frowned at that prospect. He went back to just observing, remembering that this was supposed to be a learning experience for him.

Actually, Ryuichi was enjoying having Tatsuha's tongue shoved into his mouth, and now he was even sucking on it. Was it tasty, like the yum-yum's Ryuichi always talks about? Must be the way he was really going at it. Their tongues were playing like they were swords, "Touché!" Well, at least they were happy, and no one drew blood like with real bladed swords. Oh, now that's more like it, lips attached to lips. I knew what that was, kissing. It's so nice, so sweet, so, oh no, not with the tongue again! Oh well, as long as they're happy.

Kumaguro did a mental blink. "Hold everything! When did their hands start moving all over each other's bodies like that? I don't remember seeing Ryuichi move his hands down Tatsuha's back, and are they squeezing his butt cheeks? Yes, he's groping that boy's ass like ripe melons at the market. And Tatsuha, you like it?" Tatsuha's hips were moving up and down the more that Ryuichi squeezed his ass. And what was that I saw poking up between their bodies? Wait a minute. I'd seen something like that before, when Ryuichi and I took baths together, but nothing quite that big.

Kumaguro was getting more than he bargained for. If this was the kind of the thing that these two did in bed with him there, squished between them, he didn't think he wanted to see any more. He covered his eyes with his well-chewed ears. He couldn't move from his position, so all he could do was listen with his big floppy ears. There were lots of giggles and moans, nothing Kumaguro hadn't heard before, but now his body wasn't being squeezed between them, muffling out these newer sounds. He heard some grunting and groaning. Then everything got quiet.

Kumaguro peeked out from under his right ear and saw Tatsuha's naked sweat-sheened body walking towards the bedroom. Ryuichi was on the floor, lying on his stomach, his head resting comfortably on his crossed-over arms. His smiling face was a little sweaty and red, but he had seen it that way before after Tatsuha and Ryuichi had been playing in bed. There was no cause for alarm.

About a minute later, a naked Tatsuha returned from the bedroom and he was carrying a small bottle of something. Kuma couldn't read the label, he's only a stuffed bunny, and never went to school. Tatsuha held it out to show Ryuichi what he brought. "I think we'll try something a little different this time. Believe it or not I found a cherry."

Ryuichi giggled. "Cherry? That's a good one, haven't had a cherry since I was 14." Tatsuha started to giggle too.

Kuma was puzzled. "I don't get what's so funny? Ryuichi drinks cherry juice and eats maraschino cherries with his drinks all the time. What does he mean he hasn't had a cherry since he was 14?" The questions were still there, but something new was happening.

Tatsuha opened the flip-top cap on the bottle and poured something liquid into his hand, then closed the lid and tossed the bottle on the carpet next to Ryuichi's body. Next he stood over Ryuichi, with one leg on either side of Ryuichi's hips and sat down on Ryuichi's bum. He rubbed his hands together and then placed them on Ryuichi's back and started massaging the liquid into Ryuichi's back, which caused Ryuichi to moan, but not in a bad way. Ryuichi seemed to enjoy it. This kept up for a couple of minutes, until Tatsuha told Ryuichi to roll over onto his back.

Now that seemed strange to Kuma. Wasn't all the cherry stuff going to get all over the carpet? Oh well, he guessed that's why Pearl was hired, to clean up messes.

Ryuichi rolled over onto his back. It amazed Kuma how he did that with Tatsuha still sitting on his bum, but he managed just fine. In fact, both men got these silly smiles on their faces and moaned as their bodies rubbed against each other. "WHOA! Those things are big! Ryuichi's was never that big when we took baths together. How did that happen? And why is Tatsuha putting more of that cherry stuff on his and Ryuichi's…" That was more than Kumaguro could fathom. He quickly covered his eyes again, swore he wouldn't uncover them until Ryuichi was holding him in his warm embrace again.

Although he didn't peek again, that didn't mean he didn't listen with his well-trained bunny ears. What he heard was quite an education in itself.

Ryuichi moaned, "Ah that feels so good Tatsu-kun. Yeah, do that some more. Oh, there, yes, that's it. AHHHHHHHH"

There were some whispers. Kumaguro couldn't make out who was doing the whispering or what was said. This hushed conversation went on, intermingled with giggles, louder laughs, moans and the sounds of kissing. Then there was virtual quiet.

The quiet lasted a very short time, at least Kumaguro thought so. Suddenly, Ryuichi let out a loud moan, and Kuma heard someone's hand slap against someone's skin. It was definitely Ryuichi who was starting to voice, quite loudly, "Yes, oh yes. That's it, Tatsuha, Harder! Harder! By all the gods, Tatsuha, Faster! Deeper.! That's it, right there!" There was grunting thrown in there too, Kuma assumed that had to be from Tatsuha, since it seemed that Ryuichi was doing all the talking or yelling as the case may be.

Soon, a very familiar aria from one of Ryuichi's favorite songs was being hummed. The humming turned into quiet singing, and as the grunts from Tatsuha got louder, so did the singing from Ryuichi. In almost no time, the chorus of the aria was being melodiously filling the entire apartment with Ryuichi's glorious voice, and Tatsuha was singing Ryuichi's praises to the Heavenly gods.

Then there was silence. No one was speaking or singing, the only thing heard was heavy breathing. When he could no longer stand the silence, Kumaguro moved his ears from in front of his eyes. What he saw neither surprised nor shocked him. On the carpet and cuddled together slept Ryuichi and Tatsuha. It happened like this almost every time, only it was in the bed. They would play and then fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms, usually with Kumaguro in the middle.

So, now, Kumaguro was left, sitting alone on the sofa while his best buddy in the world and Tatsuha slept on the floor. It was still early in the evening, and here they were, dead to the world. And if memory served, they were going to be this way for the entire night. If only he hadn't been so curious about what everyone held in their hands the night of the poker game, Tatsuha could have been playing poker, beating his brother, winning and bragging this very minute. But no, he just couldn't have his fun and it's my fault! 


End file.
